Crimson Knights: Pride
by Scarlett Kuchiki
Summary: Crimson Knights have always been the protectors of the earth. Yui Hotaru is a Crimson Knight, and has one of the most powerful Sealers in the universe. She has Gyokuryū, Hunter of the Night, a powerful Elder. However, a old enemy shows up, the Seven Deadly Sins, to take there revenge for years ago. Coping with past memories, how will she unlock her true power and strength?


**Hey guys! ^^ So, this is my 3rd Fanfiction I have written...and surprisingly, it isn't about anime. Actually it was just a made up world I made, but with no category to put it under, I just decided Japanses Mythology. XD Oh well. Anyway, I know everything is kinda confusing right now, but it will be explained later in the chapter. So be nice, read and review! :D **

* * *

Prologue

A flash of red sliced through the air. Blood spurted, and stained the ground. A scream was heard. The sky was blood-red, the town under a powerful time-stop. Citizens froze where they stood, some talking on the phone, others walking from the grocery store, and even mother's with there kids.

A girl with long lilac hair stood on a platform, wearing a white cloak, and carried a pure white katana. A part of her hair was in a braid, flowing down her back. She wore a small pendant. Her icy cold eyes pierced the scene before her.

Bodies laid across the battlefield. The ones alive were fighting for their lives. They were exhausted, having fighting for hours, and watching friends go down. Rushing forward, they used their Crimson skill to attack the enemy. She watched as the enemy laughed with joy, killing more and more Crimson Knights. Her eyes narrowed, and she ran forward, faster than them all, spurring at the enemy.

The enemy grinned, watching her lightly land where she was, pointing her sword at her. "Your time ends here, Gluttony. This battle will not drag on any longer. I will end this myself." Gluttony smirked.

"Ah, the main course arrives. I believe you are one of the most renowned Crimson Knights, no? You are the Crimson Slayer of the Moonless Dreams, and your Sealer, Gyokuryū,(Jade Dragon) Hunter of the Night. What a honor to meet you two." She said sarcastically, nodding toward the pendant.

The pendant spoke. "If you know who we are, Gluttony, then I believe you understand our power? Do not underestimate us." Gluttony started laughing, earning a eyebrow raise from the girl.

"It is YOU, Jade Dragon, that underestimates me. I am Gluttony, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. And we, are the most powerful Paradox's in the entire Crimson World. You may be a Elder, Jade Dragon, but you will never be able to beat my sisters and I." Her words were cut off by a slash across her backside. Her eyes widening, she turned around to see the Crimson Slayer.

The pure white katana had left a gash across Gluttony's back, as blood spurted out. The Crimson Slayer held a annoyed glance at her, as she held her katana out again. "Gluttony, you talk too much." She could feel the energy build up inside her, the power of her Crimson Skill.

Gluttony could feel it too, the Crimson Slayer's skill. Knowing that she had to finish her duty, she only had one option left. The reason the Seven Deadly Sins were the most powerful Paradox's in the Crimson World, is that each had their unique Paradox Skill. Her Skill was the reason why she WAS called Gluttony. (I mean, who has a name like Gluttony? Obviously, its not her real name. XD) Gluttony opened her mouth, the Power of Life flowing through her. She started devouring the city. All the Power of Life started to flow toward her, erasing buildings and humans.

The Crimson Slayer clenched her teeth, bracing herself against the powerful gusts of wind. At this rate, the entire city would be devoured by Gluttony. "Gyokuryū….what do we do?" She had to make sure. She knew what had to be done….but she still had to make sure.

She could feel the Jade Dragon think deeply. "...We have no choice. Your skill has not fully developed to destroy one of the Elders, Gluttony. Are you ready though? Are you ready to accept the fact you will die if you unleash this? Are you ready to unleash my final form?" The Crimson Slayer closed her eyes and clutched the pendant.

Gluttony grinned and smirked. "Giving up now, are you little Crimson Knight? You never will be able to beat ME!" The Crimson Slayer gave a small smile, a sad one. White flames started to surround her, and she whispered the final word.

"Tsukuyomi." The flames burst, the pendant glowing like the sun. It surrounded her completely. They rose up to the sky, and spreaded quickly. Gluttony screamed in anger as the flames restored the Power of Life, destroying and creating at the same time.

The Crimson Slayer opened her eyes, looked into the sky and murmured "I love you Jade Dragon…." Her voice carried into the wind and into the night.

The remaining Crimson Knights watched in fear, awe, and some with sadness. They looked at the flames, the only remains of there bright, and courageous leader. With a shout, they ran toward the remaining Crimson Demons, servants of a Crimson Lord. Gluttony had long disappeared, returning to her world, to be reborn after a infinite amount of years.

The pendant of the Jade Dragon, Hunter of the Night fell onto the ground. It sparkled with a light unknown before, and a drop of water, which no one noticed, fell onto the ground.

Meanwhile, 6 other women turned there head toward the direction of the flames. They were universes away, yet they could feel the pain of there sister. They were the Seven Deadly Sins, now only 6. Each would venture for years to find the Crimson Slayer, the one who had killed there sister.

That was the legacy of the Crimson Slayer. That was the end of it, and the beginning of another. This is the story of a new Crimson Slayer. This is the story Yui Hotaru.

* * *

**So, how'd you guys like it? I know the Naruto reference, but Tsukuyomi just sounds so cool! Don't forget to review! **

**~Scarlett Kuchiki **


End file.
